THE UNKNOWNS
by KiramuRaquel
Summary: The military has a secret program full of young and dangerous fighters. Their pasts are erased from the world and are unknown to all. They fight to protect their country but are not given credit for their actions. Higher ups call them dogs but these fighters call themselves "THE UNKNOWNS." - adventure, and slight romance -
1. Chapter 1

** THE UNKNOWNS**

** CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW BEGINNING, THE NEW LIFE**

"Miss, do you know where you are?"

"…."

"You are right now standing in the heart of a secret military base."

"…."silence stood within the white walls.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"…."

"You are here to learn to kill and kill only. That is why you are here. You are to become the military's dog."

KIRARA UCHIHA

GENDER: FEMALE

EYES: ONYX

SKIN: MEDIUM TAN

HAIR: BLACK

BLOOD TYPE: O NEGATIVE

HEIGHT: 5' 8"

BIRTH DATE: DECEMBER 28, 2090

AGE: 16

WEIGHT: 130 LBS

ONE OF THE LAST SURVIVORS OF THE ELITE UCHIHA CLAN

OLDER SIBLING HAS LOST RECORD AND WAS FORMER DOG

KNOWN TO BE A VIGILANTE

PARTNER IN CRIME: HYUGA AMU

"Remove her muzzle," the man in a black uniform ordered his colleague.

The girl sat hunched over in her chair among the many guards standing silent. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in dried blood and filth. Her arms hung behind her seat from the heavy chains while ankle braces secured her legs.

"For now on, answer all my questions and orders. Do you follow?"

"…"

"I said, 'do you follow'?" the man in black repeated sternly.

"Understood," she mumbled as she hung her head.

"Good. If you behave, no harm will come. Starting today, I will be your mentor. I will teach you skills in which you will need in order to complete your missions that you will be soon assigned to. Right now, I bet you're wondering what my name is or who I am. For now, I will only tell you my name. You will refer to me as Kakashi, but show respect. Understood?"

"Understood, Kakashi-sensei," she exhaled heavily looking up at the silvered haired man.

"Well then, I suppose that will be it for now. Since you have just been recruited as a dog, it is necessary that we implant a GPS chip in your body. We'll be doing surgery now", Kakashi said with no emotion.

_"Damn. I need to get out of here," she thought. _Thedrugs that were used earlier to restrain her still ran through her body. She was extremely weak and the world spun in front of her, but that wouldn't stop her from trying just one more time...

With a swift move, Kirara quickly dislocated her ankle joint out of place and slipped out of one of the restraints. Attempting to jump over the horde of guards, she tried to kick off against the wall nearest to her. Her efforts completely failed when she felt a large, strong, powerful surge of electricity flow through her body. She fell to the ground with a loud thud half conscious and dazed as she looked at the silvered-haired man known has her new mentor. "That was a good try, but you will never escape from this base." Everything turned black after that...

Once things began to lighten up, Kirara found herself staring at a ceiling above her. She looked around and saw that she was in a separate room. She then saw a mirror at one side of the room. Walking towards the mirror, the girl saw another person through it. From her injuries to her dark circles around her eyes had disappeared. Earlier during her time here, Kirara had been malnourished and tortured for such a long time due to the investigation specialists at this facility. A sudden sharp pain then came from her neck.

"Tch! How did I get into this stupid mess…" she hissed as she looked at the area where fresh stitching was located.

She walked around the large room. No windows. No doors. Just an empty room with white walls...again. _"Really beautiful decor", she thought to herself. _Guns and high tech lasers popped out from the walls without warning.

"Shit..."

From all around, the lasers began to shoot. She had blocked most of them by using the mirror as a shield, but that didn't last long. Bullets then started to fly from every angle. Luckily, because of her early childhood training, Kirara was able to avoid the shots enough to be only grazed here and there. And to her surprise, all the machinery quickly disappeared and the room was once again normal.

_"What the hell..."_

"That was a simple warm up test. You did well. Let's go to the training area where the others are", Kakashi said suddenly appearing at a hidden door.

Sighing, she silently followed behind him.

After a series of halls and rooms, they came across a large metal door. For some reason, Kirara felt a surge of excitement. Whatever was behind that door made her stand on her toes and stay alert. Something interesting was surely about to happen.

"Here, we will build you up to be our top dog." Kakashi stood to one side as the door opened. Kirara could not see what was beyond the gate due to the significant amount of light hindering her sight. This familiar but foreign warmth...It was sunlight. She had not seen it in months due to the facilities closed indoors during her times of torture and solitude. Looking around, she began to notice an outside gym and then no sooner found a large group people all around her age before her.

_"Back to civilization I guess...", she sighed as the fresh, cold air burned her lungs._ The wind picked up and blew her hair back. "Let's see what kind of games you guys have for me."

* * *

This is my first story and first time writing publicly. Critique is always welcomed. Also sorry about the vague story line and such. The main Naruto characters will kick in next chapter. Kirara Uchiha is obviously my OC and so is my friend's OC Hyuga Amu (KiramuLexa). So yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

WELCOME PARTY

" These people will help you with anything else you need to know. Also, keep under wraps that you're an Uchiha. I'll explain those details later. I have work to do now. Behave," Kakashi patted Kirara's shoulder as he left her side.

"Hn," she responded nonchalantly as she shuffled her hands into her pant pockets walking towards the group of people.

No sooner did a pink haired girl come over to meet her. She was definitely an eye catcher. Porcelain skin, emerald eyes, soft features and a perfect figure. _"I honestly envy her looks," Kirara smirked. _

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," the girl greeted holding her slender hand out.

"Hn."

"Don't worry. I don't bite," she smiled. Kirara looked at her once more and ultimately shook her hand.

"I'm Kirara but you can call me Kira for short. So are you the leader of these guys?"

"No way," she laughed. "Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru are more likely to be called the ringleaders around here," she said looking over at the red head, the guy with the spiky black ponytail, and the other guy with long brown hair loosely tied.

"Believe me when I say this but we aren't any trouble."

"Except for Sasuke and Naruto," a boy with red markings on his cheeks grumbled.

"Kiba," Neji called out giving Kiba a slight glare.

"Who are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kira asked curiously.

"They're our other comrades but they are put in another section of the facility for now. They bicker and fight a lot even though they're as close as brothers," Sakura sighed looking away. "But you'll meet them tonight. Will you join us for tonight around midnight at Shikamaru's place? I'll wait for you by your door," she continued.

"Sure. I'll be ready," Kira agreed.

Throughout the day, Kira slowly mingled with the other people there such as TenTen, who was a weapon expertise, and Sai, a man of artistic expertise during undercover work. Each one had interesting pasts and unique skills.

Late in the afternoon, the intercom went off. "Everyone gather to medical facility for the monthly check up," a female voice called.

"It's just like a physical examination you get at a doctor's office. You'll be fine," Temari explained. She's the girl's leader and also known as a good competitor to Tenten with her weaponry knowledge and skills.

"We'll meet you later, Kira," a quiet girl named Hinata waved off smiling.

"Hey, Neji. That girl kinda has similar features to Sasuke don't you think so?" Rock Lee, the martial artist, said running over to his companion.

"I don't see it,"Neji shrugged off.

"Hinata. I'll be leaving to check up on Sasuke and Naruto."

"Okay, Sakura. I'll tell Temari."

_"I hope those two have their acts fixed by the time I get there or I'm going to kick their asses again for sure," Sakura sighed. _

Sakura came to a large door and knocked on it loudly. "Oi. Naruto. Sasuke. Come out now so I can check on your physical conditions."

Two people then slowly emerged from the door. "I thought we were penalized to stay in that room for a week," Sasuke mentioned.

"We have someone new today so you have to say 'hello' plus I got permission from Tsunade- sama as long as I keep one of you under control and someone else will take care of the other. Lucky for you Naruto, Hinata gladly agreed to take care of you while I keep an eye on Sasuke. Understood you two?" Sakura asserted.

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Good. Now take off your shirts so I can see that stupid shoulder injury you guys gave each other," she mumbled angrily slapping their backs causing them to hiss in pain.

"Damn. Sakura-chaaan, you're suppose to help us feel better not worse," Naruto pouted as Sasuke and he obeyed kindly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Luckily you guys don't seem bad. Within a couple of days, I'll be able to take out the stitches. Well, let's go. We meet at midnight at Shikamaru's place."

As they gathered themselves and began walking away from the area, Sasuke turned abruptly as if something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Nothing. I just thought I saw something. Let's go or we'll be late for dinner," Sasuke shook off. _"Something still doesn't feel right though. I swear I thought someone was watching us…," Sasuke pondered._

Once they met up again with the others, they had their dinner in the facility's cafeteria.

"Sasuke. Naruto. This is Kira," Sakura greeted.

"Kira? Do I know you?" Sasuke tilted his head. _"I don't know when or where but that name sounds familiar."_

"Not that I know of," Kira shrugged.

_"I guess not…"Sasuke thought._

"So Kira. How'd you catch the government's eye? You gotta do something interesting to make them bring you here," Naruto asked before digging into his bowl of ramen.

"I'm kinda like a vigilante. I bring justice to those that committed murders and other illegal stuff, but of course, I guess my methods are not acceptable to the higher ups. I didn't work alone either. My partner is a friend of mine named Amu. She's a hot-tempered _midget_," she snickered a bit. _"Man, if she was here, she would've given me an ass whooping for saying the taboo word,"she thought._

"You said her name was Amu?" Neji asked curiously looking over at Hinata.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I-it's nothing to worry about," Hinata laughed waving off.

"Who called me a _midget_?" A familiar voice angrily asked.

_"Oh my…" Kirara thought as she slowly turned around._

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you to respect your senior!" Amu said flicking her finger against Kirara's forehead.

"How'd the hell did you get here?!" Kira asked surprised as she rubbed away the red mark she made.

"Not too long ago. Just about a week or two ago and I just came back after a minor mission. It's good to see you again," Amu said putting Kira into a playful a headlock as they laughed.

"Whoa. Kira can smile and laugh!" Naruto pointed out.

"She's a shy little kid believe it or not. This one likes to be antisocial at first then once she warms up, she becomes pretty cute," Amu commented nudging Kira's shoulder. Kirara blushed looking away shy and embarrassed.

Once dinner was over, it was around 10:30 and everyone headed to Shikamaru's room for an early meeting. Before that, Kirara wanted to run over to her room to change into more comfortable clothes for the lazy afternoon. The facility was large and one could get easily lost if not careful… and that's exactly what happened to Kira.

"Where am I?" Kira sighed as she slid down to the ground to sit and think.

"Lost?"

In front of her appeared two guys about her age. One had shoulder length hair in a half up do and pretty blue gray eyes. The other had glasses and hair that was buzz cut on both sides of his head leaving the middle in a subtle mohawk.

"My name is Kisuke and this is Toshio," the blue-eyed boy greeted smiling.

"Hi, My name –"

"Kirara? I know. We heard about you and were just about to head to Shikamaru's place. You can just follow us," Toshio said.

"Thanks," Kira shyly replied.

These two men weren't bad looking at all and seemed kind. They certainly can get any girl they want, though, romance within the facility is too much to handle or so they say.

While they were walking the two discussed about the area and the paths to take, Kirara followed behind absorbing the information.

_"Kira…we'll be meeting soon…Hehehe"_

Kira turned abruptly to see where the whispers were coming from. "Do you guys not hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kisuke tilted his head.

"Look at me. Did you hit your head or something?" Toshio asked looking at her. Earlier, Kisuke mentioned Toshio was a medical person here, so supposing his nursing side kicked in.

"Nevermind. I'm fine," Kira sighed. "Let's go," she smiled as she continued to walk forward.

_"Something is off but I guess now is not the time to worry…"Kira thought._

They no sooner came in front of Shikamaru's room. Though it was an hour early, Shikamaru decided to have the meeting since he suspected he had more talk about.

"So, I guess it's time to welcome Kirara here today. Listen up, the higher ups may think we're nothing but dogs to them here, but on the contrary they don't know who we _really_ are. Our lives before coming to this place are all erased and now we've become a new "kind." We are neither humans nor monsters but we call ourselves 'THE UNKNOWNS.' We hope your stay here Kira, won't become too troublesome," Shikamaru sat before Kirara.

"Of course not."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! This is an old unfinished story that i found buried in my old books so i had to edit and tweak it A LOT so it wouldn't be too complicated for you guys or for me. So far so good though! I'm especially trying hard to surround the story around team 7 rather than Kira and my other OC's. So please rate and review this. It helps a lot :) I hope you guys find this chapter pretty ok! Much love ~KiramuRaquel **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**TAKING IT ALL IN **

"Good. Well, since we got that down then, how about we fill you in some more info you'll need to know. Gaara, Neji and I are the 'leaders' here but that's only because of our rank given by the higher ups," Shikamaru began to explain. "On each of us, we have a number from 0- 4. Most of here are 3s or 2s with the exception of Gaara being a 0. So if you add it all up, you can guess he's the strongest here," he finished pulling out a cigarette. Tamari, who sat by him, snatched it angrily and crushed it before he could even put it in his mouth.

"So what does 0 really mean though?" Kirara asked.

"Here in the facility we have all different abilities. In a few minutes, you'll discover your own, but back to the original topic, there are people here who are a little more unique like I," Gaara began. "All 0s are known to have immense destructive powers that come from a demon. It sounds far fetched, but its true. The only one besides me here that is a 0 is Naruto. He actually, by far, is the strongest here and really anywhere else."

"There's a total of nine of us 0 ranks in this whole country," Naruto jumped in. "Here in the Leaf district there's really only me, and Gaara belongs to the Sand district. Everyone else is located in other secret facilities scattered throughout."

While they were discussing a bit more about the ranks, Neji went to grab something. He had in his hand a special type of paper. Once they were done discussing, he gave the little paper to Kira. "With this we'll be able to figure out if you can wield. What you do is concentrate the energy within you into your hand to this paper. Hinata-san and I will help you guide that energy since it'll be your first time ever trying this."

Standing behind Kira, they laid their hands on her shoulders and back. Their veins around their eyes stood out as they focused their energy with Kira's.

"How do I summon my energy?"

"Kira, just think of something that pisses you off, like that one time I dropped your laptop off the roof," Amu snickered.

"Damn, I remember that. I wanted to kick your ass so bad after that," Kirara glared at Amu.

Next thing they knew, a tiny surge of electric energy crumpled the paper and fell to the ground in ashes.

"Huh, it worked. That's a first," Kiba tilted his head.

"So now that we've discovered that your power is lightening orientated, we know that you will be training with Kakashi and Sasuke. This doesn't mean that you're in a squad with them though," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Squad?" Kirara asked curiously as she sat down on a couch across from him.

"Yup. Each one of us is in a squad of three to four people. All squads have a mentor. For example, Kakashi sensei, who is a mentor here, will be the leader of your squad and Naruto's squad," Tenten explained.

"Toshio and I heard earlier from Kakashi-sensei that we'll be your teammates. You're pretty lucky to be with us," Kisuke said as he sat by Kirara.

"Why is that?"

"We are kind of different from the others. We do a bit more undercover work than they do. Though, we still get higher ranked missions sometimes."

"Plus, we haven't had any partners for the longest time. Really, you'll be the first, Kira," Toshio added.

"I also asked Lady Tsunade, the head of the facility, if I could be involved with you more often. Gotta keep you in check," Amu smiled shuffling Kira's hair again.

"I'm not a kid, baka," Kirara slightly pouted.

"Whatever, idiot," she laughed.

"Well then, I think we're done now. Kirara, you'll start training tomorrow and soon enough you will get your first mission. You may need to room with Toshio and Kisuke since they are now your teammates, so talk with them soon. Goodnight, everyone," Shikamaru ended.

Once all of them started walking to their rooms, Kisuke caught Kirara. "I'll meet by at your place early in the morning for training then we'll talk about sleeping arrangements."

"Hn. That's fine with me."

They stood by her door alone and stayed silent. He noticed that during the whole time they walked to her room she didn't turn to look at him once. She had this tiresome, worried look in her eyes.

"_A little shaken up still, huh? Can't blame her," Kisuke thought. _

"Hey, what's your favorite hobby?"

"Hn?" She gave a confused look at him.

"You gotta have something. What do you like to do to get your mind off of things?"

"Um…" She continued to look away and avoid the question.

Kisuke roughly, yet playfully shuffled her hair with his hand. _"What's with everyone messing with my hair?" Kira thought. _"Relax. You just seem so tense and tired so I thought why not help you out," he pouted slightly.

"...I like to draw" Kira mumbled.

"Hm? Draw? Now where're getting somewhere," he smiled. "Tomorrow, we'll draw and I'll show you something good while at it, ok? We want you to feel as comfortable as possible around here."

Kirara nodded. "Sleep well, kiddo. See you in the morning," he left saying.

Kirara walked back in her room and took a long shower to clear her mind. "Geez. Doesn't he know I'm shy," she sighed. Just his touch from ruffling her hair made her want to blush slightly. She was never the type to be around too many men. Before all this happened, it was just Amu and her. Now, it's a little different.

"Hn. It's late. By this time, Amu and I would be looking at the stars together…" Kira reminisced as she stood still underneath the warm water droplets.

"Sasuke, come over here so I can take those stitches out," Sakura called out as she sat on her bed with her med kit. Her oversized white shirt hung off one shoulder as she gathered the materials.

"_She looks kinda cute with her hair disheveled in a bun," he smiled as he walked out of the shower. _Sasuke laid on his stomach beside Sakura with his back to her. His wet hair let little droplets of water fall down his toned back. Sakura grabbed a small towel nearby and dried his back before starting anything.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Do you think Kira will be fine here?" Sakura began snipping some of the stiches.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she? We all turned out fine," he responded turning his head towards her.

"I guess you're right. I'm worrying too much," Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah?" By now, Sakura had finished cutting his stitches and checking his wound one more time.

"By any chance, have you been hearing or seeing things around here recently?"

"No, why? Do you think someone breached the security?" Sakura hushed her voice as she neared Sasuke. Her face was in close proximity to his and he just took a moment to stare at her beauty. "Hn. Nevermind. Don't worry about," Sasuke smiled softly. He poked her forehead with his two fingers, like his brother would to do, and sat up next to her.

"_He rarely smiles like that…"_ _Sakura blushed slightly._

"Good night," he stood walking to his bed across the room.

"Good night…" Sakura softly responded back.

Sasuke turned off the lights and laid on his bed with his back towards Sakura.

She stayed looking at his bare back for a while before falling asleep. _"Sometimes I wish I knew what's going on in your head, Sasuke…"_


End file.
